¿Quién eres realmente?
by Ryuunokaru
Summary: Sentado en su "trono", Kida es avisado de que un intruso ha entrado en la base de los Yellow Scarves. Ante la descripción de este, el líder sale directamente a buscarlo personalmente. ¿Cómo reaccionará al verle?


Anri se encontraba escondida entre aquellas cajas, pero sabía que allí no estaba segura. Aunque vestía con ropa negra al igual que su pelo, era cuestión de tiempo que la encontrasen, pues ya la habían visto una vez y se había salvado por los pelos. Simplemente tuvo suerte de que la perdieran de vista. Lo que ella no sabía es que dos de los tres individuos que la seguían fueron a avisar a su líder. "Kida… ¿Por qué?" se cuestionaba constantemente en su mente. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos se contradecían cada vez que recordaba a Masaomi dentro de aquel sitio rodeado por aquellos matones que hacían de guardaespaldas. El simple hecho de verle con esa mirada tan seria y fría, más aquel pañuelo amarillo al cuello…

Se sentó en el suelo aún ahí metida esperando a que las cosas se tranquilizasen y pudiese tener una oportunidad para huir. Se abrazó a sus piernas y agachó la cabeza aún con un ojo avizor para vigilar que no la encontrasen. Respiraba agitadamente, estaba asustada y sorprendida.

Por otro lado, Kida se encontraba sentado en sus aposentos con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Solo reaccionó cuando uno de su banda le alertó de que había sido avistado un intruso, o más bien una intrusa, cuya descripción le hizo pegar un salto y salir de aquel 'edificio' corriendo. Una vez fuera empezó a caminar mirando detenidamente a su alrededor con toda precaución. Todo parecía estar en orden, por lo que ordenó a sus hombres que se dividiesen en dos grupos y señaló por dónde iría cada uno, de tal modo se quedó solo. Como medida de defensa recogió una vara de metal del suelo y empezó a caminar con precaución.

Se encontraba totalmente solo y aquello estaba totalmente oscuro pues era de noche, solamente las estrellas y un par de bombillas de bajo consumo iluminaban el lugar. Ni siquiera se oía a sus compañeros, debían de estar ya lejos. Kida cerró los ojos relajando a su vez los hombros y los brazos y, sin los ojos cogió aire con un ligero tembleque en los labios.

-Sal de donde estés, no tengo la menor intención de hacerte daño –dijo firme-.

Anri pudo oír estas palabras en la lejanía, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo. Se levantó poco a poco sin decir ni una palabra y teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido para no ser detectada. Pero no fue del todo así, unos pasos empezaron a oírse cada vez más cerca y la chica se quedó paralizada sin poder realizar ningún movimiento.

Masaomi había empezado ya ha recorrer todas y cada una de las grandes columnas de cajas con todo detalle, hasta que encontró una pequeña separación entre una de ellas. Tenía la corazonada de que la intrusa se encontraba allí y, gracias a su complexión delgada pudo adentrarse por el aquel estrecho escondite. La chica, sin saber qué hacer, volvió a sentarse y encogerse sobre sí misma poniéndose la capucha, sin saber qué hacer, con un nudo en la garganta, nerviosa y con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas.

El joven llegó con dificultades a ella. La miró desde arriba sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero optó por tirar aquel la vara y se agachó junto a la chica, posando una mano sobre su cabeza y quitándole la capucha.

-¿A-Anri…?

Totalmente sorprendido y con los ojos como platos cogió a la joven por los brazos, obligándole con cierto cuidado que se levantara, con éxito. La chica tenía la mirada perdida, la cabeza agachada e incapaz de mirar a su amigo a la cara y sostenerle la mirada. Fue entonces cuando Masaomi le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos llorosos de ésta. Se mordió el labio, y enseguida sintió un leve empujón de la joven que le hizo apartarse.

-Quién… ¿¡Quién eres realmente, Kida!? –Exaltó Anri-.

Al oír esto el chico giró la cabeza durante un segundo y volvió a acercarse a ella, esta vez de forma más agresiva, empotrándola contra la "pared". Puso una mano sobre esta para evitar que la chica escapase y acercó su cara a la de ella, estando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro y posó sus dedos sobre los labios de ambos con gesto de silencio. De tal modo se mantuvieron en alrededor de diez segundos, un ambiente de tensión y un silencio incómodo. Los pocos rayos de luz que lograban llegar allí les iluminaban a ambos a duras penas.

-Escúchame… No tengo la menor idea de qué haces ni por qué llegaste aquí, pero debes salir de este lugar lo antes posible. Has tenido suerte de que fuese yo y no uno de mis compañeros quién te encontrase… -dijo serio Masaomi-.

-Pe-Pero, tú…

En ese momento el joven la abrazó fuerte, con una mano puesta sobre la cabeza de la chica, acariciándola con suavidad y así intentar que se tranquilizara, aunque en verdad él estuviese más nervioso que ella.

-Ya hablaremos de ello, ahora no hay tiempo.

La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para conducirla por el estrecho sendero para llevarla afuera. Siendo precavido, él era quien iba por delante, de este modo él saldría el primero. Al salir de entre las cajas, el joven observó a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie y, tras esto, le hizo un gesto a Anri para que saliese de su escondrijo. Cuando volvieron a estar juntos, la agarró por un brazo sin apretarla y le indicó la salida con gestos e indicaciones que hizo con la mano del lado contrario.

-La salida está ahí, si eres sigilosa y sabes cómo refugiarte utilizando las sombras podrás salir sin problemas –susurró el joven mirando a los ojos a la chica, a la que esta afirmó levemente con la cabeza-.

Kida hizo ademán de separarse de ella, pero empezó a escuchar el eco de voces enfurecidas en la lejanía. En aquel momento, no pensó ni un solo segundo y actuó, dándole un instantáneo beso en los labios a Anri que apenas duró un segundo.

-¡Corre! –le ordenó el chico tras separarse finalmente de ella-.

Él comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario con todas sus fuerzas, aunque por momentos fue transformándolo en un trote. Al doblar la esquina detuvo su marcha y comenzó a caminar, pues allí se topó con sus secuaces. Empezó a disimular con gran destreza al comentarles que por aquel lado no había nadie y actuó enfadado cuando ellos, llenos de rabia, empezaron a exclamar que se les habría escapado. Como líder intentó calmarles y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar, pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.


End file.
